Mistress of the Heartless
by Cathy-Nekoko-Chama
Summary: Si sueñas algo muy real, no dudes en que se haran real, por mas que no los desees llegarán a tí como lo hicieron conmigo....
1. Es un sueño ¿cierto?

* * *

Disclaimer: _**Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece**_, **por favor leer** _el comentario de la autora al final del capi. ARIGATOU! 3_

--------------------8()8()8--------------------

No encuentro palabras para lo que estoy viendo enfrente de mí, es que no lo entiendo; un momento estaba en mi cuarto y a los pocos minutos me encontraba en una habitación que no era mía, todo estaba oscuro pero podía notar que las paredes eran de un color azul pálido o era la oscuridad la que lo alteraba …

_Oscuridad_, esa palabra no me gusta era como si me encontrara en un nada y eso complicaba mi mente, la cual decía que encontrara _la Luz_ y salir de allí. Me levanté de la cama y me di con la sorpresa de que en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella apareció una persona seguro que un poco más alta que yo, vestida con una gabardina negra y botas del mismo color; al parecer se dio cuenta que me encontraba despierta ya que me miró y se dio media vuelta para salir por donde había regresado, no pude evitar exclamarle

-¿Quién eres?¿que quieres conmigo?¿Y que hago aquí, donde estoy?- fue todo lo que pude decirle por que luego cerró la puerta del cuarto y me volvió a dejar en la oscuridad "al menos sé que existe una puerta… al menos que la haya cerrado con llave" y con esa idea en mente me acerqué a la puerta e intenté abrirla pero la perilla no giraba "encerrada como un animal" fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de regresar y sentarme en la cama … ¿En donde estoy?

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo allá pasado pero estoy segura que si me había quedado dormida había sido mucho tiempo, por que me encerraban¿es que acaso tenia una enfermedad o algo por el estilo? No tengo ni la mas mínima idea, y eso que siempre tengo algo en mente/suspiro/ por que siempre yo ¬¬; ¿Hmm? Creo que escucho voces , vamos a ver, sigilosamente me voy acercando a la puerta y pongo mi oído en ella , sip son dos o tres voces , que dicen …

-… ella no parece ser fuerte, tiene un aspecto patético si me dicen a mi …- hablan de mí ¿aspecto patético¿Quien diablos se cree ese tipo¡Yo le mostraré lo que un "aspecto patético" puede hacer!

-No llegaría a conclusiones Nº VII, puede que lo parezca pero creo que esconde algo- Se están acercando más a la puerta esta es mi oportunidad… "uno, dos, tres" y con eso la puerta se abre y empujo con todas mis fuerzas, no se ni quiero saber lo que empujé, abrí mis ojos y encontré un corredizo y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia donde quiera que me llevara, lo único que sé es que tengo que huir de allí y pronto.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo corriendo¿Existe un fin en estos corredores? Lo único que se es que ya llegaba a mi límite y con eso bajé un poco mi velocidad hasta caer arrodillada y muerta del cansancio , seguro que debo haber dejado a esos tipos muy muy atrás je , valió la pena haber echo esas maratones en el colegio hace años. Cambiando de idea ¡¿¡¿Cómo diablos salgo de aquí?!?! AGH

-Escuché algo por allí – "Maldición, creí haberlos perdido, bueno… otra vez a correr" y con eso en mente me levante del suelo e "intenté" huir, clave intenté, alguien me agarró del cuello de la camisa azul que usaba

-¡Suéltame!- le grité y pateé a donde quiera que estaba la persona, que debe ser muy alto ya que yo no tocaba el suelo

-Estate quieta, o no querrás que te hagamos daño¿no? – otra persona dijo eso y se puso enfrente mió, no podía verle la cara, ya que tenia su capucha puesta, solo noté un poco el color del cabello " ¿plateado?" y luego un golpe fuerte en mi cuello y todo se volvió oscuro … de nuevo

* * *

_Cuando lloras por un  
amor perdido_

Esa palabras… 

_  
y las lagrimas rompen  
tu corazón herido_

Me hacen sentir…

_  
No dejes que la debilidad  
te inquiete  
Actúa con decisión y valor_

Acompañada, y rodeada de luz 

_  
Con tu mirada perdida  
en el cielo_

_trata que sea ya parte  
del pasado_

Es como cantar mi vida 

_  
tu única salvación  
es aquel resplandor_

_que se encuentra en tu interior  
_

No debo rendirme, tengo que seguir adelante, lo aré por ella…

_  
Al verme al espejo  
recuerda esa promesa  
y tu dulce presencia esta junto a mi  
descubrí que tengo alas  
y que puedo ya volar  
_

Seguiré adelante por Ti, Mamá… Es cierto tengo que seguir viviendo fue una promesa que hice con mi madre antes de irse de mi lado…, esa canción es la que siempre me la hace recordar

_  
-_se que si cambio  
el mundo también lo hará  
cumple tus sueños con fuerza y amor  
toda, toda clase de espejismos habrá

con tu espíritu de lucha descubrirá  
que la fuerza de tu corazón  
a un gran futuro te guiara, ángel guardián 

Busca los fragmentos que perdidos están…- luego abrí mis ojos y al parecer estaba en una cama y no estaba sola en la habitación, habían cuatro personas allí a dentro que me miraban con curiosidad o asombro , y me sonrojé un poco puesto que una parte de la canción que estaba en mi mente la canté mientras despertaba, "creerán que estoy loca" y cuando volví en sí me acordé que no me encontraba en mi habitación si no … en otro lugar donde quiera que esto esté

-Vaya, has despertado- esa voz, es la misma que escuché antes de perder la conciencia y esta vez pude ver como era su apariencia, tenia la piel un poco oscura, cabello plateado largo "¿será natural?", y un color de ojos muy raro que yo en toda mi vida allá visto; naranja " y unos muy penetrantes" volteé para ver a los otros ocupantes, uno de ellos tenia el cabello azul/celeste "Ya pues, eso si debe ser teñido" una cicatriz en medio de su rostro en forma de X y un color de ojos dorado, otra persona se encontraba a su costado y este parecía tener el cabello un azul oscuro plateado "Tipos raros" y una parte de su cabello cubría su ojo derecho que al parecer lo tiene de color gris como el izquierdo; y el último tenia cabellera negra con plateado largo, puesto que está en una cola, y usa un parche en el ojo derecho que a lo mejor debió ser dorado como el izquierdo

-Son muy raros,¿lo sabían¿ Y ese color de cabello es natural?- fue lo que dije; el señor del parche se empezó a reír "El parece mas normal que los otros"; en cambio los otros tres me miraban con …como expresarlo hmm ;que tal enojo, sorpresa y …¿a esa mirada se le puede decir gracia?, "raros"

-¿¡Cómo te atreves mocosa insolente¡Respeta a tus mayores!- el señor cicatriz exclamó obviamente enojado " ¡Esa voz!"

-¡Mira quien habla Sr. X , si quieres respeto respeta a los otros idiota!- le grité con todo mis fuerzas y parada en la cama mientras lo señalaba, alguien habla…

-Esta niña tiene valor, nos servirá…- dijo el Sr. De ojos naranja

-Yo no les serviré en n…- q-que f-fue es-sso , me ha venido unos escalofríos horribles, solo los siento cuando sucede algo malo "no puedo parar de temblar" intento abrigarme pero los sigo sintiendo a tal punto que caigo arrodillada encima de la cama , levanto mi mirada y se conecta con la del Sr. X "¿Intenciones de matar¿Es un asesino o algo?" esa mirada… es la misma que vi en ese reflejo hace años……

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- _Miedo_, es lo que siento ; alguien, quien sea… ayúdeme por favor, y una vez mas todo vuelve a la oscuridad (1)

* * *

-¡¡¡YAMIKO DESPIERTAAAAA!!!- abrí los ojos y me encontré con un par de ojos azules que miraban directamente a los míos y luego bajó la mirada y empezó a babear como un pervertido que era

-/suspiro/ Momochiro, mis ojos están arriba- eso pareció reaccionarlo¿por que a mi?

-Jeje /coughcough/ te escuché gritar y vine lo mas rápido posible¿Qué sucedió?¿Qué soñaste estas vez?-

-Te cuento después de que hallas RESCATADO lo que estabas cocinando ¿Sí?-

-¿Qué…¡ Oh dios, el desayuno!- y con eso salió disparado hacia la cocina

Primero que nada quisiera presentarme mi nombre es Yamiko(2) Shiro(3) , dieciocho años yendo para los diecinueve el próximo mes, actualmente localizada en mi habitación en una casa compartida por cuatro habitantes mas, y no se sorprendan si mis compañeros sean raros, -.-; uno se acostumbra a ellos, lo digo por experiencia…

-Ne, Yami-chan el desayuno fue salvado¿vas a bajar?- preguntó otro amigo mío que miraba con sus ojos negros, siendo ocultado su ojo izquierdo por un fleco de cabello amarrillo mostaza sujetado en una pequeña cola

-Si en seguida voy, Kenshin- y con eso dicho el ojinegro cerró la puerta de MI habitación. "Ese sueño… fue un sueño ¿cierto? Pero parecía tan real hasta el golpe que recibí en el cuello", y instintivamente sobé mi cuello que DOLIA, "Oh a lo mejor dormí con la cabeza para un lado y el cuerpo para el otro" ni yo misma sé como dormí anoche, tengo un habito de dormir en formas raras.

-¡Yami-chan, apresúrate!- escuché exclamar a Kenshin. Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a mi armario, de allí saqué una camisa azul, la misma que usé en mi sueño, y unos jeans negros para que macheen; soy uno de esas cuantas personas que no les importa lo que usen, siempre que esté vestida; pero hace seis años era peor mi forma de vestir, usaba polos plomos y un par de shorts amarillos, verdes y rojos, mi madre fue quien me dio consejos de cómo algunas cosas no coincidían y desde entonces uso cosas mas "normales" si les puedes llamar así.

Bajé a la cocina y me di con la sorpresa de que ESTABES Momochiro no quemó el desayuno; tiene un mal hábito de siempre dirigir su atención en otras cosas y dejar lo otro a medias

-¡Wow Momo-chan no quemó el desayuno, es el fin del mundo!- entró un tercer personaje, una chica, mas conocida como Tsuki; cabello rubio, ojos negros, hermana gemela de Kenshin, aunque ella es mas hiperactiva que su hermano, y le encanta fastidiar a la gente –Y ¿a ti que te sucedió, encontraste a Momo-chan en tu cuarto husmeando tus cosas?-

-No, un sueño echo pesadilla si me dices a mi- y con eso agarré un par de tostadas, un café y mis huevos revueltos -¿Es comestible, verdad?- y con eso Kenshin, Tsuki y yo nos pusimos a reír

* * *

-Yo y mis sueños raros; después voy a estar viendo cosas extrañas, como eso por…… ejem...plo ¿¡Que diablos son esas cosas?!-exclamé alarmada al ver unas criaturas negras con antenas en formas de zigzag y con ojos amarrillos; y yo que creí que si me iba a mi trabajo "El mejor amigo" que por cierto ayudamos a adoptar y rescatar animales abandonados o accidentados, me olvidaría del sueño; y me doy con la sorpresa de que esas "cosas" se encontraban enfrente de mí . Oh no, uno de ellas se me está acercando¿que hago? "Huyo de aquí" y con eso me doy media vuelta y empiezo a dar unos pasos cuando de la nada algo me agarra del tobillo y me hizo caer contra la vereda, en el cual siento un golpe duro en la cabeza y antes de perder la conciencia veo algo rojo enfrente mío y todo se vuelve oscuro…

----------------------------8()8()8----------------------------

Un nuevo fic!!!! w estoy muy contenta, Pensé en seguir Un Amor Atraves del Tiempo, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, esta idea apareció de la nada y como ya estaba viendo y leyendo fics de KH decidí hacer uno; ojo , no e jugado el juego todavía, no sé si me lo compraran o no TT-TT . seguro que estoy posteando la continuación de UAAT solo denme tiempo y ya lo tendrán listo seguro hoy día u mañana… o la siguiente semana ; DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR!!!

Y otra cosa mas:

(1) Ojo con los sueños de Yamiko, son realidad y a la ves una fantasia

(2) Significa Niña de la oscuridad, tinieblas y penumbras

(3) Significa color blanco


	2. ¿Realidad o Fantasia?

CRNC: Hola!!! como estan todos!?!? Aquí con la continuación , jejeje ;

Axel: Y eso que dijiste que lo ibas a postear el dia sgte. ¬¬...

CRNC: Que querias, no me habia venido ninguna idea de como continuarla T-T no me atormentes!!

Axel: Esta bien esta bien lo siento, puedes terminar?

CRNC: Di el disclaimer y te perdono...

Axel: ¬¬ Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts no le pertenece a CRNC.

* * *

… _empiezo a dar unos pasos cuando de la nada algo me agarra del tobillo y me hizo caer contra la vereda, en el cual siento un golpe duro en la cabeza y antes de perder la conciencia veo algo rojo enfrente mío y todo se vuelve oscuro…

* * *

_

Todo está oscuro, no sé a donde ir¿que camino debo seguir?

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- una… ¿voz?, no es un sueño entonces, pero por que no puedo abrir mis ojos…

-Esperar hasta que despierta Nº VIII¿no es obvio?- ¿de quien hablan¿Porque esperan…?

-¡Pero, si no despierta los sin-corazón destruirán el castillo!- otra voz… siento mis parpados querer moverse "Abre los ojos, Yamiko" y con esa determinación abro mis ojos y veo luz en el cuarto

-¿D-donde estoy…?- mi voz la puedo escuchar como un susurro no más

-¡Se a despertado! Apresura……te- ¿por que se detuvo? Levanto la mirada hacia el lugar de la voz y proviene de un joven de cabellera un rojo intenso con un color de ojos verdes igual de intensos

-Ayuda, por favor…- y de nuevo me quedo dormida en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

¿Qué fue eso? Ella, se veía diferente su cabello y color de ojos no eran así _¿Está hablando de mi?_

_Y ahora que lo pienso mi cabello era color marrón claro y no negro azabache, mis ojos de que… _Sus ojos no eran dorados cuando la traje aquí _Gracias por la información…ah cual será su nombre…_

-Axel¿Qué estas mirando? Se que la chica es bonita y a lo mejor todavía v…-

-¡Que estupideces dices, pervertido degenerado!- le grité a mi SUPERIOR Xigbar Nº II en la Organización, es un pervertido y uno de los mejores pistoleros de todos los mundos, pero a veces llega con sus comentarios

-Ah, que forma es esa de tratar a tu superior "Axy"- Detesto que me llame así

-Xiggy, no creo que deberías fastidiar a Axel y a la señorita- se pone a mi lado Demyx Nº IX de la Organización, es un miedoso a la hora de pelear, pero es una de las cuantas personas con la que hablo mas, y también hacemos bromas, una vez le hicimos a…_ Este chico habla mucho, pero a dado información con respecto a los ocupantes de esta habitación ¿ahora como salgo de aquí?

* * *

_

-Yami-chan, despierta por favor- dijo una voz suave

-¿Hm¿Dónde estoy¿Qué hago aquí?- ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

-Que alivio, creí que no estarías con nosotros nunca mas Yami-chan, después de que te tropezaste y caíste duro en la vereda y vi sangre creí q…- Ah esa voz es de Tsuki, como siempre exagerando, Pero ¿entonces, esas personas eran solo sueños? Que extraño…

-Yamiko, como siempre es una despistada, por poco hasta cuando duermes te puedes matar- ah la fastidiosa voz de Kenshin con ese tono de sarcasmo que siempre usa ¬¬

- Gracias por tus palabras de consuelo, Ken-chan- le dije con el mismo tono de voz que usó y su apodo que no le gusta para nada

-Ugh ¬¬ Problemática- murmuró muy bajo, pero pude oírlo y con eso le dediqué una sonrisa de victoria

-¿Que quieres decir con que me tropecé Tsuki? Alguien o algo me agarró el tobillo- informé a mis compañeros que me miraron raro

-Nada te agarró Yami-chan, tu misma te tropezaste nosotros estuvimos allí cuando ocurrió el accidente ¿cierto Kenshin?- preguntó la rubia a su gemelo que asintió con la cabeza

Eso…eso es imposible, estoy segura que algo me agarró el tobillo¿Qué está ocurriendo¿Qué me ESTÁ ocurriendo a mi? No entiendo nada; y eso me produce un dolor de cabeza horrible, cerré mis ojos unos momentos

-Yami-chan¿te encuentras bien¿Quieres qu……?- el dolor de cabeza a disminuido, pero ya no escucho la voz de Tsuki, abro mis ojos y enfrente mío veo de nuevo una de esas criaturas con antenas; me mira con curiosidad y se acerca un poco a mi, y luego se sienta.

Con cuidado levanto mi mano hacia su cabeza; creí que me iba a morder pero se dejó acariciar y me parece que ronroneaba como un gato cerrando esos ojos amarrillos

-Eres… muy cariñoso- le susurré con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, y este respondiendo con un ronroneo mas fuerte -¿Cuál será tu nombre? o mejor dicho ¿Qué eres?- dejé de acariciarlo y con mis brazos lo levanté y lo acerqué a mi , pero la criatura nunca dejó de ronronear. Después de unos segundos me acordé de Tsuki y Kenshin y con mi mirada empecé a buscarlos hasta dar con ellos…

-¡Chicos!- los encontré en el suelo tirados; me levanté lo mas rápido que pude de la cama y me dirigí hacia ellos, y solté un suspiro de alivio, estaban durmiendo…

-¿Qué les sucedió?- pregunté al aire, pensando que nadie me iba responder

-Solo les puse un pequeño hechizo para que durmieran, despertaran en un par de horas- giré mi cuerpo rápidamente hacia la ubicación de la voz; y allí se encontraba ese chico de cabellera roja "¡El de mis sueños!"¡¿Qué diablos estás sucediendo aquí?! Todo me era confuso; ya no entendía nada, o si era realidad o si era un sueño; todo esto me hizo doler mi cabeza peor de lo que estaba cuando apareció la criatura

-¿Qué… quieren… conmigo?- y luego cuando pensaba recibir el impacto de la caída, sentí unos brazos fuertes pero a la vez calientes cargarme en forma matrimonial, mientras que todo eso pasaba iba perdiendo la conciencia y escuché cuatros palabras que solo me confundieron más antes de ver total oscuridad

-**Domadora de sin-corazones**-

* * *

CRNC: LISTO!!!! yo feliz y contenta!!

Demyx: Seguro que para la proxima semana tiene un nuevo capitulo, cierto CRNC?

CRNC: Ehmm si si claro Dem-Dem lo tendré listo ;

Dejen comentarios porfavor!!!!


	3. Manipuladora

-¿Qué… quieren… conmigo

_-¿Qué… quieren… conmigo?- y luego cuando pensaba recibir el impacto de la caída, sentí unos brazos fuertes pero a la vez calientes cargarme en forma matrimonial, mientras que todo eso pasaba iba perdiendo la conciencia y escuché cuatros palabras que solo me confundieron más antes de ver total oscuridad_

_-__**Domadora de sin-corazones**__- _

* * *

_¿Por que todo esto me sucede a mi? No recuerdo lo que ocurrió después de volver a perder la conciencia en los brazos de aquel joven ¿Axel era su nombre? no estoy muy segura, pero se que entre sueños lo puedo escuchar y a otras voces que no reconozco, pero los conoceré pronto…_

-¿Axel?¿estas durmiendo?- preguntó Demyx abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto, con precaución

-Lo estaba hace un rato, ¿Qué quieres Dem?- le pregunté con un tono de fastidio, no pude lograr dormir casi una semana desde que traje a la chica al castillo; Estuve cargándola como 16 horas y medias y no miento cuando digo que pesa mucho … _¿Me a dicho gorda? ¿Quién se cree? Cuando despierte de este su…_

-Solo vengo a informarte de que la chica tienes señales de que pronto despertará después de tanto tiempo, me sorprende de que aun posea su corazón- informó Demyx con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro

-¿aun posee su corazón?- pregunté con incredulidad… _¿aun...posee su... corazón? ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?_

-A mi me sorprende, no hace mucho que unos sin-corazón se estaban paseando por la enfermería, Rox y yo tuvimos que espantarlos pero no se cuanto tiempo sigamos "protegiéndola"- me dijo el Nocturno, mientras se sentaba en uno de mis muebles rojos oscuros; uno de sus favoritos

-Debo admitirlo, la chica es muy bonita-se expresó Demyx... ¡Oh noes!

-¡Alguien está enamorado de la humana!¡Y su nombre comienza con "D"!- canturreé con una divertida sonrisa en mis labios mientras veía al Nocturno colorarse e intentar defenderse miserablemente

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?¿Por que no me invitaron a la fiesta?- y en mi puerta apareció mi mejor amigo Roxas

-N-nnada sucede- tartamudeo Demyx que est... _los chicos son muy habladores, pobre blondo, este pelirrojo habla hasta por los codos. Suspiré me estaba volviendo a quedar dormida en los brazos de la oscuridad _

* * *

-Ugh, debo de estar requiriendo un psicólogo o es que mis sueños me parecen cada ves mas reales o es que yo soy el sueño...?-la joven suspiró con irritación mientras se sobaba la cabeza , con los ojos cerrados sin saber exactamente su ubicación

-Por mi opinión todos tenemos que ver a un psicólogo joven **domadora- **comentó una figura, la cual su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha de su gabardina negra

-¿Qué...?¿quién eres?- pronunció la afligida mientras se levantaba de la cama, perdiendo el balance haciéndola caer; pero fue atrapada por la figura el cual mostraba su ojo amarillo ya que el otro estaba tapado por un parche como los de un gato, su mejilla izquierda tenia una cicatriz enorme, su cabellera un negro con algunos cabellos plateados amarados en una coleta alta

-Te conozco... creo- susurró la joven que miraba directamente a los ojos del hombre_. Oculta algo, no encuentro sus sentimientos en sus ojos,_ pensó la muchacha que alzó su mano hacia el rostro del hombre acariciando la mejilla izquierda, el hombre la soltó y se apartó de ella

-¿Qué es lo que intentabas hacer? No me gustan mucho las sorpresas si debes saberlo- exclamó el hombre que sacó un arma algo parecido a una pistola pero muy modificada

-...- la joven no dijo nada, se miraba la mano con sorpresa y confusión. _No lo entiendo,¿por qué hice eso? ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre? _La joven se aferró su cabeza cerrando los ojos intentando concentrarse

-¿Qué es lo que le haces Xigbar?- comunicó otra voz masculina que entraba a la habitación seguida de otros dos seres_ ¡Esa voz! _La joven abrió sus ojos y los levantó hacia donde provenía la segunda voz, era un joven con cabellera un color rojizo y con ojos verdes igual de intensos con unos tatuajes de gotas volteadas debajo de sus ojos

La chica se levantó lentamente, haciendo que Xigbar la apuntara justo a la cabeza

-No te muevas o disparo...- ordenó el mayor

-¿¡Pero estás loco!?- exclamó el joven que se abalanzó sobre el mayor noqueándolo al suelo. La joven tomó la oportunidad para ponerse detrás de uno de los jóvenes que estaban allí , el joven que tenia un peinado algo extraño color rubio ceniza , volteó para ver a la chica detrás suyo con sus ojos aquamarinos a los marrones de ella

-¿Estás bien Srta.? ¿No te hizo daño, verdad?- preguntó el chico con un tono de preocupación. _Su voz me dice que está preocupado pero sus ojos no me lo muestran..._

-...- la chica agarró el rostro del joven y lo bajó lentamente hasta que chocaran sus labios en un suave beso dulce y delicado

-!!- el joven no se podía mover, se sonrojó enormemente, no sabia como reaccionar ante la repentina decisión de la joven

-Ahhh si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer eso no la hubiera empujado- comentaba Xigbar que se encontraba parado y a su costado se encontraba el otro joven que tenia una sonrisa enorme en sus labios

-Suertudo Demyx, besando a una chica tan linda y sin siquiera conocerla- dijo el pelirrojo

La joven rompió el beso y abrazó a Demyx por la cintura con fuerza antes de desplomarse, Demyx evitando que cayera cargando a la ya inconciente chica

* * *

¿Qué es lo que sucedió? Un momento estaba ella enfrente de mí y después... ¡Me besó! No puedo creerlo, solo pensé que era muy bonita, ¡pero no creí que haría algo así! No lo entiendo... cuando me besó sentí algo caliente en mi pecho. No entiendo, los "Nadies" no podemos sentir eso... ¿o sí?

-¿...?- no podía decir nada, me dejó confundido

-Oye Dem-Dem ¿estas bien?, intenta respirar, ya se termino- comentó Axel con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

Mi cuerpo no me obedeció, fue como si alguien me estuviera manipulando; la cargué y abrí un corredor de la oscuridad, volteé mi cabeza y miré a Roxas por ayuda, al parecer estaba sorprendido pero creo que comprendió lo que pedía con mi vista ya que se abalanzó sobre mi, directo a la entrada del corredor que había creado llevando a los tres a algún lugar que no conocíamos, pero no me di cuenta de un cuarto ser ya que había perdido la conciencia, soltando a la chica e incapaz de saber que ocurriría con ella

* * *

CRNC: ¡¡WOW!! –Mira con sorpresa la historia-

Roxas: -Sale de un corredor de la oscuridad- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¿ No lo habías echo tu?

CRNC: No es eso, lo que pasa es que me sorprende HABERLO echo y no dejar que pasara un año o algo por el estilo

Axel: -Sale detrás de Roxas junto con Demyx- ¡Rayos!¿Terminaste de escribir el cap.?

Demyx: Sorprendente, ¡que bueno! Y salí también en el

Axel: Yo también salí, pero la pregunta que nos deberíamos estar preguntando es ¿Cuándo comienza el 4º cap.? –mira a CRNC con cautela-

Roxas&Demyx: -Miran a CRNC con sorpresa-

CRNC: ... No lo sé, ¿seguro en otra ocasión? Tal vez. ¿Me harías el favor Ax?

Axel: ¿De nuevo?...-suspira- Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts no le pertenece a CRNC aunque ya tenga los juegos e intente convencer a Disney y Square para que se lo vendan

Roxas: -Susurra- Espero que no se lo vendan...

CRNC: Te escuche Roxy. Dejen comentarios por favor


	4. Creo ser más rara de lo que soy

_Directo a la entrada del corredor que había creado llevando a los tres a algún lugar que no conocíamos, pero no me di cuenta de un cuarto ser ya que había perdido la conciencia, soltando a la chica e incapaz de saber que ocurriría con ella _

Ohh mi cabeza... ¿que rayos está pasándome? No entiendo nada, me debo estar volviendo loca o algo por el estilo ugh creo que tengo una jaqueca horrible, ¿es esto un castigo de algo que hice? Si es así mátenme ahora y déjenme descansar

-¡¡rayos, Rayos, RAYOS; TENGO LA PEOR SUERTE DEL MUNDOOOOOO!!(Suspira) ¿Qué es lo que hice? – grite con todas mis fuerzas; no me importaba si la gente o en donde quiera que me encuentre me mirara mal, estaba harta. Despierto de un sueño para luego pasar a otro y sigue así consecutivamente... ¿Qué soy realmente?. Me miro las manos y se me viene a la imagen esos chicos, siento una pequeña calentura en mis mejillas, había besado a uno de ellos, me había atraído bastante cuando solo lo veía en la mente de ese pelirrojo, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ... a si Axel.

Me levanté lentamente y miré a mis alrededores... ¿Dónde... me encontraba? ¿Agua? ¿Un arrecife? ¿Peces? Me di cuenta que de mi boca escapaban algunas burbujas y me la tapé con mis manos creyendo que me ahogaría... pero me di cuenta de que podía respirar y lentamente me la destapé; quise moverme pero me era imposible, quise saber la razón y miré hacia abajo creyendo ver mis piernas... pero en su lugar estaba una aleta de pez, un color plomizo negro

-¿Soy una sirena? Creo que es lo mas lógico... si me preguntaran eso...- me dije a mi misma, me lo estaba tomando todo muy bien, vaya debe ser la costumbre de estar y ser rara ¿Ya que mas se podía hacer?

* * *

¿D-donde estoy?

-Roxas...- esa voz... ¿Axel?

-Roxas despierta- intenté abrir mis ojos lentamente, y cuando los abrí me encontré con unos verdes mirándome intensamente, oí un suspiro por el otro lado y vi a Demyx...con una cola de pez... ¿donde estábamos? Ahh atlántica

-Estamos en Atlántica – afirmó Axel que tenia una aleta de tiburón un color rojo oscuro

-Pude darme cuenta...por que estamos aquí – no fue una pregunta, el Nocturno suspiró de nuevo

-Fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió, pero no sé por que llegamos aquí... no encuentro a la chica...- comentó con tristeza Demyx que se acercó a nosotros y después empezó a dirigirse hacia unos corales; Axel y yo siguiéndolo no muy atrás

-Se separó de nosotros... Algo la jaló dentro del portal- pronunció mi mejor amigo; me sorprendí, creí que había sido mi imaginación al creer haber visto eso

-Hay que encontrarla, aquí existen muchos sin-corazones... estoy preocupado- oí lo último, me hizo sonreír, al parecer mi amigo elementista del agua "_sentía_" algo por esa chica

* * *

-¿Qué hago? Nada... um ¿debería buscar a esos chicos? ... AGH ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HAGO?!- no lo soportaba, me estaba desesperando; primero por que no sabia donde rayos estaba , segundo por que era una clase de sirena y tercero...era por que me sentía sola –suspiro-

-Quisiera estar acompañada aunque sea...- me dije asimisma cerrando los ojos soltando un suspiro de frustración

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar ¿te parece?- comentó una voz delante mía; abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos ojos verdes enfrente de mis marrones , parpadeé y luego intenté alejarme un poco de la persona

-¿Q-quien eres?- pregunté con sorpresa y miedo; ahora que podía ver mejor; era una chica ,su cabellera era un color un rojizo un tanto fosforescente

-¿Hm? Ah... Yo soy Ariel, mucho gusto – extendió su mano, con precaución agarré su ofrecida mano, me sonrío y yo le devolví la sonrisa

-Hola...- parece ser muy amigable –suspiro- que alivio, ya no me encuentro sola... por ahora

-No eres de por aquí... um jeje no te pregunté tu nombre- se rió Ariel; que tonta me olvidé de decírselo

-Disculpa, me llamo Yamiko; es cierto... no soy de por aquí, a decir verdad ni s...-fui interrumpida por alguien que me cubría la boca, me puse nerviosa y sonrojada por que me presionaron a un cuerpo bien formado

-A-ariel que gusto de verte... ¿como has estado? Disculpa que no haya podido visitarte hace un tiempo, estaba ocupado jejeje- esa voz ; intenté voltear mi cabeza y me encontré con el rostro del joven al cual había besado, todo sonrojado; detrás suyo se encontraban un rubio más joven que el que me sostenía, y a su costado se encontraba ese muchacho Axel , al que al parecer tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

-Ah Myde, yo muy bien, un poco ocupada con todos los ensayos que tengo últimamente... ¿ella es tu amiga?- preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja sirena, sentí un leve temblor y una risa detrás mía pero no sabia de quien provenía

-B-b-bueno ella es una muy buena amiga q-que...¡¡perdió casi toda su memoria...!! Si perdió toda su memoria y no sabe en donde vive ahora, tonta te dije que no te alejaras de mí... Jejeje- ¿Me llamó tonta? Cuando salga de este lugar y vuelva a tener mis piernas, les juro que lo mato...

-Ah, lo siento tanto Yamiko no sabia...-se disculpó la sirena, me sentía mal, pero tenia que seguir con la farsa por ahora

-No te disculpes...no me gusta hablar de ello- mentí con naturalidad

-Bueno, si me disculpan tengo que practicar otro ensayo...espero que vengan a la función uno de estos días ¿vale?- preguntó Ariel con una sonrisa, yo y "Myde" afirmamos con nuestras cabezas mientras, la sirena se perdía de vista hasta desaparecer...

-Quisiera que me explicaras, que hago aquí...um...-Rayos ya no me acordaba su nombre, que cabeza hueca

-Demyx, y bueno... yo tampoco sé que hacemos aquí pero tenemos que volver al castillo,¿no es cierto Axel ,Roxas?- preguntó a sus dos acompañantes; el pequeño rubio se llamaba Roxas, me parece haberlo escuchado

-Así es, o si no el Superior nos va a matar- comentó sin descuido el pelirrojo

Me estaba hartando de todo esto, no se donde estoy, no se con quien estoy compartiendo mi compañía... pero se siente bien cuando estoy al lado de ellos, mi corazón me palpita con mas fuerza; no lo conoceré mas de 5 o 6 minutos, pero puedo decir que tal vez , podríamos llegar a ser muy bueno amigos...

...¿Quién sabe, a que si; verdad?...

* * *

Vaya que me tomó un largo tiempo en hacer este pequeño capitulo, pero ya está terminado y ahora tengo que continuar el 5º, que mas me queda...

Y también quiero agradecer aquellos que me dejan comentarios, y aquellos que no, por favor háganlo. GRACIAS

* * *


End file.
